


Luto

by carolss



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Se ela tivesse ficado para trás ela seria uma viuvá agora. De novo.





	Luto

Se ela tivesse ficado para trás ela seria uma viuvá agora. De novo.

É isso que o seu irmão disse após as noticias da morte de Jadzia Dax chegarem ao mundo dos Trills. Lenara sabe que as intenções dele são de consolação, mas ela sente vontade de fechar sua mão em um punho e levar este direto na cara dele.   
Ao invés disso ela diz que ela quer ficar sozinha e felizmente ele não protesta em ir embora.

Jadzia estava morta, mas Dax vivia no corpo de uma outra mulher. Isso trazia um certo consolo. Mas não tanto quanto na teoria deveria.

Diziam que Curzon Dax havia sido um homem impulsivo que frequentemente tomava mais riscos do que ele devia. E ainda assim ele tivera uma vida bem longa após receber Dax. Talvez fosse uma maldição daqueles que ela havia conhecido, que havia amado, Torias e Jadzia.

Ela tinha tido menos de um ano com Torias, e apenas uma semana com Jadzia. Ela poderia ter tido dois anos com Jadzia, e apenas uma vida para viver como era com a grande maioria das pessoas que habitavam o mundo.

Kahn estava apaixonada por Dax. Mas também Lenara estava por Jadzia. E era por Jadzia que ambos como um agora choravam.


End file.
